Itzal
The GodFather *'Name:' Itzal *'Age:' 24 *'Birth date:' December 23 *'Area / Places: '''Pandora Dungeon *'Job:' The First Master of PD, where the title is now passed down to Lucius. *'Personality:' Itzal's personality can be generally noted as unstable, sadistic and playful. On a more specific note however, the man is a terrible complexity on top of complexities. What appears to be a calm demeanor of acceptance and brotherhood ends up to be the cover for a crude, merciless monster who beats his subordinates because "he simply felt like it." If he is not calm and is not beating clock hunters for laughs, he is in a playful mood, often seen with his piles of papers and shears and possibly his pet Chimi. And if he cannot be described as either calm, crude or curious, best you turn hide and rush to safety. His most unstable state occurs commonly in his "Hanging Heart Garden" where he is beyond sanity's reach and the monster before is a demon in his stead. In this state, he will literally rip your heart out. One thing is definitely for sure: you can never trust this man not to be your backstabber. *'History/Background:' Though his human name lost its meaning and existence, Itzal was once a bookseller who drowned himself in knowledge, reading for the leisure of learning and the adventure. He was a curious man then and was the kind of person people sought for when they needed facts or be taught by a passionate teacher. One day, having read the fairytale of Pandora Garden the morning of, a little girl spoke to him, offering to show him the Garden. Curiously, he accepted, thus curiosity killed him. To him though, Itzal had always been Itzal, despite having forgotten his human form. He did recall that the beginning of his dream was like any Pandora; however, upon entering the Dungeon, he met the dark, fought fiercely against it and lost. That encounter costed him his right eye and arm but what he had gained was the position of power to rule over the entirety of the dungeon. For why his sanity gradually vanished, he was "starting to miss the sun" and began collecting clock(heart)s to feel reconnected with that life again. Whether all of that is true or not: who knows? Either you trust the word of a man man or walk cluelessly... *'Hobby:' abusing, confusing and picking on subordinates, walking his Chimi (his pet collar), kirigami and origami *'Likes:' the rhythmic sound of a ticking heart as it ends, his "Hanging Heart Garden", trying new and interesting things, noise, natural sunlight, paper and Chimi *'Dislikes:' silence, boring Children, boring people and Chimi *'Facts:''' - His relationship with Chimi is a love-hate relationship. One moment, he'll treat Chimi like the best pet in the world. The next, he'll kick his pet to the curb. Chimi though always comes back to Itzal. - His treatment of the Pandora Children around him depends on his mood, and honestly, you don't want to be on the receiving end of his bad tempers. - His weapon is a large-bladed poleaxe which makes the same ticking sound and rhythm as a clock(heart). - Itzal likes folding and cutting paper because paper "holds magic". - The guy's actually tone deaf but sings anyways to see people cringe and writhe. - Sometimes, his floating arm goes missing. Category:previous master Category:Male